


Word Of Honor

by ChibiTaisho



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Modern Era, Pack Dynamics, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Romance, Second Chances, Secrets, Sexual Confusion, Tragedy, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTaisho/pseuds/ChibiTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living through tragedies and losses, Kagome now only lives to protect her loved ones and keep the promises she made. Can the Host club get through her cold exterior and accept who she really is? Or will they be pushed away as Kagome's past comes back to haunt her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club !

Dull, sapphire eyes stared blankly at the sodden ground as a small figure rested against the Goshinboku within the darkness of night. Her soaked midnight blue hair stuck to her porcelain clear skin, leaving heavy rain drops to fall from her mane's tips. The once beautiful blue fighting kimono, which held the insignia of the House of the Moon, was covered with so much blood and sweat that it clung to her visibly exhausted body. The occasional gash and bruise seen on her was proof enough of the bloody war she had endured. The years of witnessing innocents' deaths, spilled blood and endless battle showed clearly in her now somber eyes. The reason behind the senseless fighting, the Shikon no Tama, now rested within her chest alongside her heart. The little gem remained pure despite its guardian's overwhelmingly depressed aura. Her eyes soon became glazed over, her arms wrapping around her legs for self-comfort, as she recalled the events of the Final Battle.

**Flashback:**

**Kagome stood, watching the sun fall into the horizon. A cruel sensation entered into her broad circle of senses. Naraku. He was coming. She could feel his half of the jewel shards approaching, from miles away, to the open clearing her and her friends resided in; its dark power created by the malicious aura of its current possessor. By her side stood the imposing figure of the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, his regal posture tense with anticipation for the coming clash of forces. On her other side stood Kouga, Prince of the Eastern Lands, standing tall, flexing his claws with a determined expression on his face. Behind her stood the rest of the inu-tachi, along with Kikyo, Ayame and some wolves, scattered about. Shippo, Ginta, Hakkaku, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un had stayed behind with Kaede to protect the village. It had finally come. The day she and her friends had trained, bled and fought for: the Final Battle.**

**She knew they were prepared. After a year of her first falling into the well, she had grown tired of relying on her friends for protection and listening to Inuyasha complain that he always had to save her. She was determined to become strong and prove him wrong. She had, with the help of Kaede and Miroku, complete control of her miko ki. She had also mastered the art of youkai exterminating from Sango, trained with Kouga on her endurance and stamina, and Ayame with her agility and speed. Although she has improved greatly, she was only ningen, still weak when compared to a youkai. In time, even after all her work, she still believed she could do better.**

**So she had sought out the help of Lord Sesshomaru and offered him a proposition. In exchange for caring for Rin and her human needs, he would become her new sensei. He had immediately refused, stating he did not want the responsibility of another weak, human girl. But after much explaining of her previous training and a spar to prove her worth, he had reluctantly agreed, stating that as Alpha female of Inuyasha's pack and guardian of the Shikon no Tama, she must be powerful to protect those under her care. Being under his tutelage had been intense, but she had managed well and won his respect, a feat that was once considered impossible. Although the apathetic youkai never told her such, Kagome knew she was considered pack just by his actions alone. She herself viewed him as an older brother and had learned to pay more attention to what he left as unsaid and focus on non-verbal communication. And t** **hanks to her experiences, she had learned to shed her naive ways, maturing to see the world through a calculative eye. She was more than able to care for herself instead of relying on Inuyasha as she used to when she was an ignorant, schoolgirl.**

**'** _**It's not like he was always going to be by my side anyway,'** _ **she thought bitterly. And she had been right. Looking behind her she saw Inuyasha standing protectively in front of Kikyo. Not long after completing her training with Sesshomaru, Kikyo had joined the group, per Inuyasha's request. His world seemed to only have room for Kikyo now. Those amber eyes that once brightened at the sight of Kagome, were now always dark with indifference.**

**She was broken out of her thoughts as she heard a roar and felt the auras of thousands of demons quickly approaching. Soon Naraku appeared before them on the other side of the clearing. His body covered by his baboon pelt. Kagura floated on her feather with Kanna and Kohaku. Magatsuhi stood to Naraku's side, an evil grin on his face. No words were said. One could only hear the angry growls from the youkai and the increasing heart beats as it pumped adrenaline in every ones' body. With a wicked laugh, Naruku raised his hand and with a flick of his wrist, it had begun.**

**The first wave of the thousands of youkai that floated behind him shot forward, intending to bring them excruciating pain and a slow death. Weapons ready, her family waited for the signal. As the horde closed in around them, at the last second, Kagome threw a pink barrier around them. It both protected them and destroyed the weak youkai outside and turned them to ash. The first wave had been destroyed. Naraku looked on with surprise, but it soon turned to wicked glee at the show of power.**

" **Kukuku, well done little miko. It seems you're not as useless as you once were. Tell me, has Inuyasha finally replaced you for the empty shell of your incarnate?" he taunted. Inuyasha growled angrily for insulting Kikyo and was about to charge had it not been for Kikyo holding him back. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes while Kouga growled lowly for offending Kagome, but otherwise no one made a move yet. They had to stick to the plan. Meanwhile, Kagome merely didn't bother with an answer. He wasn't worth the honor to hear her words. She merely stared at him with contempt, promising his death.**

**Naraku frowned lightly. It appeared he could not goad her into doing anything reckless to kill off easily. Sighing disappointedly, he signaled for the second wave of youkai to attack. Kagome let down the barrier, having no desire to kill all of their enemies and take away her family's chance at revenge.**

**Swiftly they dashed forward, killing any that were in the way to their intended target. Sango's Hiraikotsu flew forth with an angry vigor, splitting in half any youkai that was unlucky enough to cross its path. Kirara stood by her side, shredding those who would come near her mistress. Miroku's Khazana sucked all that were caught by its untamed winds when the Saimyosho weren't near and used his shakujo as a lethal tool towards any that dared come too close. Inuyasha swung his Tessaiga, brutally cutting any youkai close to him and threw kaze no kizu's towards the large group of mindless creatures. Kikyo threw sacred arrows to the youkai that were missed by him. Ayame used her cutting leaves to cleanly slice through any of the enemies while her wolves mercilessly mutilated those that didn't quickly perish. Kouga used his impressive speed to catch the youkai off guard and swiftly severed them with his claws, Goraishi, or used his strength to beat them to the ground. Sesshomaru elegantly utilized his acid whip or ruthlessly cut through them with Bakusaiga, a sword created by his own youki and brought with it the regeneration of his left arm. Kagome used her pink miko ki to create a bow and arrow and purified those that were in her way. Soon the last waves were sent forth. Despite that, the youkais' numbers were diminishing at a rapid pace.**

**With another wave, Naraku signaled for his detachments to attack. Sango fought her brother, pleading for him to stop and remember who she was while Miroku and Kirara covered her back. Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha fought Magatsuhi while Kikyo attempted to shoot him through the heart and Ayame used her cutting leaves and claws to make any damage she could. Kagome was left with Kagura and Kanna. She knew the coward would hide behind his minions until they were exhausted before he attacked. Looking to the two sisters, she pitied them. Kagura only wished for her and her sister to be free. Which was why she knew it was time to execute the next step of the plan.**

**Reaching into the folds of her kimono, Kagome pulled out an ancient scroll. She's was pleased to have found this among her grandfather's possessions and forever thankful to Kaede in helping her understand the ritual. She quickly unrolled it and, using a small dagger, cut her wrist and let the blood fall onto it. Pushing her miko ki into the scroll, she recited the words of an ancient, unknown tongue that was necessary for the spell to be completed. Kagura looked at Kagome curiously, wondering when she would attack, while her sister merely watched with void eyes.**

**Suddenly, a light exploded from Kagome and wrapped around Kagura and Kanna. Both feeling a piercing pain in their chests, they thought they were finally given the gift of death, away from their dictating creator. Just as fast as the light and pain appeared, it vanished, leaving them on the ground, panting. Kagura looked to Kagome questionably, but before she could ask what she had done to them, she felt something beating on her chest. Looking down she saw nothing on her and glanced to her sister, watching as she also stared at her chest. She felt the odd beating again and her eyes grew wide with realization. She turned to the miko in shock, only one word falling from her lips.**

" **How?" she asked in amazement.**

" **I had found an old scroll for situations such as this. I know you do not wish to fight and instead be free with your sister to live in peace. The ritual was meant to give you a new heart using your own youki and my miko ki, giving my blood as an offering. Together along with the ancient words, you were both able to grow your own hearts. I have given you the chance to be free. If you stay to fight against us, my efforts were to waste and you will leave me no choice but to slaughter you." She explained calmly. Kagome looked down to her wrist, it had already healed. Looking back to them, she spoke one word. "Choose." She stated sternly.**

**Kagura looked towards her sister, then back to the miko. "We choose to fight." She said decisively. "Alongside you."**

**With a pleased nod, Kagome's sights turned to their now common opponent.**

**'** _**How dare this bitch attempt to get the upper hand and take them when they are of use to me!'** _ **Naraku thought furiously** _**.** _

**Kagome reached behind her and grabbed the blue and silver, wrapped hilt of her sword, Satsugai, a gift from her onii-san that was forged specifically for her. Her sword, though slender in appearance, could easily cut through the thickest of youkai hides. Channelling her miko ki through it, the blade was engulfed in a pink shine. Simultaneously, the three females attacked, forcing the hanyou to hastily use his tentacles to defend himself. Kagome used her sword to try and carve a path through the appendages towards his body while Kagura and Kanna covered her. They were progressing; they had caught Naraku off guard and were about to end his worthless existence.**

**A pain filled scream stopped her short of her attack.** _**'That sounded like..'** _ **So distracted was she that she didn't notice the tentacle aimed straight to her heart. Instead of the intended pain, all she felt was a liquid splatter onto her cheek. Blood. Gazing towards the source, her eyes widened in horror. '** _**Kanna...'** _ **She had taken the strike in her place. Slowly the child-like girl turned to face her, her black eyes flashing with the first emotion she had ever seen in the void youkai; gratitude.**

**"Thank you.." Those were her last words before Naraku harshly threw her limp corpse away. Kagura roared in fury at her sister's death and attacked him with new drive. While Kagura had Naraku busy, Kagome ran to the source of the previous scream, placing her sword on its previous place on her back.**

**Her eyes filled with tears at the scene. Sango laid with Kohaku's lifeless body in her arms, pleading with him to return to her and live. She had a massive bite on her side where it seemed a youkai had taken advantage of her grieving state. Her leg seemed twisted and blood was running down, not only her mouth, but the various puncture wounds on her body. Miroku and Kirara stood protectively before them, with various lacerations of their own, attempting to keep them as safe as their injured bodies would allow. She ran towards them, quickly dropping to her knees and attempted to heal Sango. She couldn't do anything for Kohaku. It was too late. She had already seen his soul depart.**

" **Otouto** **! Come back!" Sango pleaded. "You have to live! Onegai! I forgive you for everything but please don't leave me! You weren't even able to meet-!" A violent round of coughing caused her to stop, a dangerous amount of blood falling past her lips. Kagome continued to attempt to heal her wounds, but she had already lost too much blood and her heart beats were already slowing. Despite that, she refused to give up and continued to desperately push her blue healing energy into her. Sango looked forlornly towards her and softly pushed her hands away.**

" **Save your energy imouto. We both now I won't make it," she said calmly.**

" **Sango no! You can't die, onee-chan! Just let me heal you!" Kagome cried franticly. Sango carefully took her small hands within her own.**

" **Imouto, please bury me and my otouto together. I know only you can defeat that bastard Naraku, but please promise me something." She said tiredly. She was becoming exhausted by just using her voice and it was getting harder to breath.**

" **Sango! No! You're stronger than this! I know this won't kill you!" she exclaimed anxiously.**

" **Promise me you'll take care of him." She continued despite her protests. "I know you're a wonderful okaasan with Shippo. Help him grow into a strong man and teach him the way of youkai exterminating. If you can, watch over his descendants. Onegai, I know it's a lot to ask but I don't want to give Naraku the pleasure of knowing he wiped out my entire clan." She didn't want to let go until she heard Kagome promise her this. She always fulfilled every pledge she took.**

"… **.I will Sango. For as long as I live, I will. I promise..." She swore somberly.**

**With the last of her strength, Sango lifted her head to where Miroku stood near them. Feeling his wife's eyes on him, he looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening with a mixture of alarm and dread at the sight. Silently, she mouthed her last words to him. '** _**I love you, koibito.'** _ **With that, her soul left to the afterlife.**

**Shaking with grief, Miroku dove straight into the last horde of youkai and Saimyosho. He refused to live in a world without Sango at his side and knew he could never take another woman when his love belonged to her. Surrounded by** **monsters, he calmly took off the glove that held his Khazana and sucked every being close to him, poisonous bugs and all. At least he got rid of an obstacle that held Naraku's destruction at bay before he died. When he saw no youkai left, he covered the void back up, already feeling the effects of poison running through his system. Slowly, he walked to the body of his deceased wife, where Kagome and Kirara were still mourning. Dropping to lie by his wife's side, he grabbed her cold hand and looked towards Kagome.**

" **Kagome-sama... Take care of him, imouto…" he requested weakly. He didn't have much time left. His lungs were already starting to give out.**

" **NO! Miroku-sama, not you too!" she cried.**

" **..Onegai..." he pleaded. His vision was already going black.**

"… **Hai…I promise…" she said feebly. With a content smile, Miroku let go and joined his beloved Sango in the afterlife.**

**Glancing to where Kirara lay, Kagome saw her looking sadly towards her dead mistress. She already had a broken paw and a puncture wound on her back. She turned towards the loyal, two tailed neko and brought forth her healing powers. She could at least save her life. When she was done, she patted the neko's head.**

" **Rest. You did well Kirara. It wasn't your fault. The Kamis had decided it was their time." She knew the neko was exhausted. If she pushed herself to keep fighting, she would surely die. Growling softly, the neko nodded her head in understanding and crawled closer to their three deceased friends.**

**Kagome smiled sadly and wiped away the tears on her face before carefully extracting the Shikon shard that rested within Kohaku and placing it safely inside her kimono. Turning back to the ongoing battle, she spotted Magatsuhi trying to defend himself against Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kouga appeared to have been injured on his legs while Kikyo seemed to be running out of arrows. Her heart stopped when she saw Ayame's state. Running towards them, she quickly healed Kouga's legs. With a swift kiss on the cheek as thanks and a sad glance towards the she-wolf, he sped off to return to his fight. There was nothing he could do for her but get revenge. Kagome turned to Ayame's half-dead body, protected by her and Kouga's remaining wolves. She had bruises all over her pretty face, a twisted arm, and what looked to be a punctured lung.**

**Kagome hopelessly tried to heal her, but the damage was done. And all she could do was cry once again that she will lose another beloved friend. Ayame looked up through half-lidded eyes at the scent of salt and the feel of tear drops falling on her face.**

" **Kagome…" she said silently.**

" **Ayame! Don't die! Onegai! Miroku and Sango are already dead! I don't want to lose you too!" she whispered tearfully.**

" **Imouto… Take care of Kouga... He really does love you... Give him a chance. I know he'll make you happy," she said tenderly.**

" **But.. Ayame…" she cried brokenly.**

" **Shhh.." she hushed her softly, "if you cannot bring yourself to love him, then be there for him.. He'll just be glad to have you in his life…"**

"… **Hai… I will take care of him…" she promised.**

**Happy with her response, Ayame grabbed one of her hands tightly. "Thank you..." she whispered. And then she was gone. Kagome knew she was when her hand slackened and fell back to her side. Lifting her body, she ordered to wolves to follow her and took them back to Kirara. Placing her corpse, next to the rest of her deceased friends, she then started to heal the wolves and demanded they rest.**

**She then looked towards Naraku. She could see Kagura's fatigued body desperately trying to evade Naraku's attacks and she ran towards them, not wanting to see another comrade die before her eyes. Before she could reach them, she watched with horror as Naraku mercilessly stabbed her multiple times with his tentacles.**

**When she finally reached them, she put a barrier around her and Kagura. Naraku attempted to break it down, but it was too strong and only added to his frustration. He continued to attack the pink dome surrounding the miko and the traitorous bitch but was soon blasted with miko ki. He felt the purifying burn as it brushed against him, forcing him to retreat a few paces back. Kneeling beside Kagura, Kagome moved to heal her but her wrist was stopped by a weak grip.**

" **Don't bother, miko. I accepted this fate the moment I said we would fight by you." Smiling slightly, she pulled the miko into a loose hug, which made Kagome freeze in shock. Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around the older wind witch's waist. Letting go, Kagura looked at the miko with the same gratitude she saw in Kanna's eyes."Thank you miko. Now I can be as free as the wind," she whispered serenely. With those final words, Kagura closed her eyes and felt her soul free itself into the breeze.**

**Kagome watched sadly as the life slipped from the female youkai's body. Sure she wasn't friends with the, at first, perceived enemy but it did not necessarily mean she wished death upon her. She was simply misunderstood, trapped into servitude by an evil hanyou. With those thoughts in mind, she gently lifted Kagura's body and walked to where her friends' corpses lay, her barrier following with her. She then went and placed Kanna next to her sister, so it wouldn't be destroyed in battle. She would give them all a proper burial when this was over.**

**Turning back to Naraku, she saw he was glaring at her and the direction of her remaining family. It appeared that Magatsuhi had been slain. One could easily see the blood running from her friends' injuries but she knew they would live. Dropping her barrier, she once again grabbed Satsugai and calmly walked to their enemy as her weapon once again brightened with life. Naraku threw up a barrier of his own, which was quickly destroyed by a Sacred Arrow from Kikyo.**

" **You cannot kill me! The only ones who will have their blood spilt will be from your cold, useless corpses!" declared Naraku maniacally. With an ominous grin, he once again attacked with his tentacles. Through his shredded baboon pelt, Kagome could see his tainted piece of the Shikon hanging from his neck as she dodged another tentacle. Jumping back until out of range, she opened her palm, face up, and called for the jewel.**

" **Come," she commanded quietly.**

**Feeling a tug on his neck, Naraku looked down and watched in shock as the jewel fragment suddenly shot towards the miko before he could grab it. He roared in fury and attempted to forcefully push past her friends to her, but to no avail.**

" **You fucking bitch! Give me back what should properly be mine!" he shouted angrily.**

**Kagome simply smiled menacingly and put the now purified Shikon piece within the hidden pockets of her kimono. She knew he would only focus on her when she commanded the jewel to return to her. With his full attention settled on Kagome, Kouga came behind him and sliced his legs cleanly off, making him scream out in pain. Jumping away, he watched a struggling Naraku attempt to flee with a satisfied grin. Inuyasha threw a powerful Kongosoha, Sesshomaru brandished Bakusaiga and created an explosive wave of lethal poison, Kikyo threw her last Sacred Arrow while Kagome swung Satsugai.**

" **Die!" was all she whispered to the despicable hanyou. Pushing a large amount of her miko ki into the sword, causing it to flash with bright pink flames, her attack, Jundo de Yaku, raced towards their nemesis. Together, the attacks created a devastating blow, causing Naraku to scream out in pure agony. The large waves of energy created a vortex of supernatural wind, forcing everyone to brace themselves as the surrounding trees to were bent back or simply pulled out of their roots. When the assault finally subsided, the rainbow of colors from their combined power dying down, there was nothing left but a pile of black ash within a large crater. Triumphant smirks resided on the survivors faces. They had finally done it.**

**Bringing out the two half the Shikon, Kagome returned her sword to the sheath on her back, and everyone watched with baited breaths as Kagome merged them whole. They didn't know if she would be ripped away from their time or she would simply vanish with the jewel. A bright light burst forth, making them all shield their eyes. Seconds passed and when it finally cleared, they saw the ancient miko warrior, Midoriko, floating before a bowing Kagome.**

" **Stand, child. There is no need to bow to one of equal power," she said amusedly. Kagome looked up, shocked at her words. She never would have thought herself as powerful as Midoriko. Seeing her expression, she continued what she was here to say. "It is true. I would expect nothing less from my reincarnation." Everyone was stunned at her words. Kagome was the reincarnation of** _ **Midoriko**_ **?**

" **What the hell are you talking about!? Kikyo is her incarnate! That's why they look so alike!" bellowed Inuyasha. "Why else would Kikyo want to take her soul back?!"**

**Kagome winced at his harsh words while Kouga and Sesshomaru looked ready to beat the idiotic hanyou. Kikyo wisely stayed quiet, her hand resting on Inuyasha's arm, but she too agreed with him. Midoriko merely looked down her nose at them. She knew everything that those two had put Kagome through and she will not continue to stand by and watch within the confines of the jewel.**

" **Cease your shrieking, boy. If you had not interrupted, I would have better explained this situation." She** **said** **authoritatively. When all was silent, she began to explain. "As I said Kagome, you are my reincarnation. You and I both share a very powerful soul, one meant to protect others and make a suitable guardian of the Shikon no Tama. When I was first trapped into the jewel, I sent a part of my soul out, thus you were born. Your destiny had been to complete this journey and rid the world of a terrible evil. You and Kikyo do share a similar appearance but only that. When Kikyo was resurrected by the witch, her clay body simply responded to our soul as the current guardian of the Shikon, just as she was one before death. When our soul was forcefully taken and placed into her body, it was too much for her to handle and why you were able to call it back. Beside that fact, it was never hers, she hasn't yet been reincarnated," Midoriko said patiently. Everyone was frozen in astonishment. "Now," Midoriko said seriously, "do you know what to wish for?"**

" **Keh, for me to become a full youkai, of course!" Inuyasha spoke up arrogantly. Yet Midoriko paid him no mind, her focus on Kagome as she nodded.**

" **Hai, there is no such thing as a selfless wish," she stated simply. Midoriko smiled.**

" **Well done child. I knew you would figure it out." Inuyasha in the mean time did not take the decision well.**

" **WHAT! Wench, we had an agreement that the wish would be for me!" he shouted angrily.**

" **I did no such thing, Inuyasha," Kagome said coldly," You decided that on your own accord. I will not put your selfish desires before the fate of the world."**

**Inuyasha growled and made a reach for the hilt of his sword, only to find himself kicked violently into a nearby tree by Kouga.**

" **You will not touch Kagome," He growled dangerously, standing protectively in front of her. Kikyo moved to help Inuyasha but was soon trapped inside a barrier by Midoriko.**

" **Enough of these childish tantrums. The wish was not for you to make but of the guardians," Midoriko said sternly. Turning back to Kagome she said, "As a result of the correct wish, I will gift you the rest of our soul which holds my lifetime of knowledge. The jewel will return to its original place within you, the energy remaining from the battle that once waged within will be all that will linger. Unfortunately this is the most I can do for you. I cannot bring your friends back for they are at peace in the afterlife." Nodding somewhat sadly, Kagome was happy her friends were resting peacefully, even though she would never see them again.** **"I am proud of you, Kagome." Midoriko smiled down at her. "You did well and the souls which once fought within the Shikon are finally at peace. Thank you." With a departing smile, a bright light encased Midoriko, turning her into a brilliant sphere that shot straight into Kagome's body. The sudden information brought into her from the rest of her soul caused her to become light headed and she swayed on her feet. Kouga quickly came and wrapped his arms around her waist, steadying her.**

" **Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked worriedly. Feeling her head clear a bit, she smiled in thanks at him.**

" **Hai, thank you, Kouga." Resting her head tiredly on his shoulder, she looked towards an angered Inuyasha and displeased Sesshomaru, knowing she will need to calm her brother figure down. He would probably in reality kill Inuyasha considering his hand was already inching towards Bakusaiga.**

**"You continue to astound me, foolish hanyou." Sesshomaru remarked with monotonous sarcasm.**

" **Sesshomaru-sama, could** **we please return to the village? Onegai, I do not want the children to continue to worry..." she pleaded. She was not only physically exhausted from the energy spent, but mentally as well. Watching your friends die before your eyes while you can do nothing but shed useless tears can really take a lot out a person. All she wanted to do was go to the village and rest with her children.**

**"..." Sesshomaru saw the flashes of the intense heartache she was suffering and reluctantly conceded. He had to commend the strength she held, for surely any other ningen would have already been well on their way into a mental breakdown. "Hn." He ignored Inuyasha in favor of looking towards the direction of the village.**

**Gazing to where Kirara still lay resting, Kagome wanted to go and bury all her friends. Before she could reply, they heard an enraged growl. Turning back to Inuyasha, they saw he was holding Tessaiga, but it had yet to transform. Both he and Kikyo were looking at the sword in a state of confusion.**

" **Oi! What the hell! Why isn't this thing changing!" he yelled, letting out another growl. Kagome smirked, stepping away from Kouga as she regained her bearings, and decided for once to enlighten him.**

" **It is because you attempted to attack me with it instead of using it to protect," she said simply.**

" **Keh, I don't need this stupid sword! I can kill all of you with just my claws," he proclaimed haughtily, flexing his claws. "Maybe the damn jewel can't turn me into a full youkai, but at least it can give me more power!" He slashed the air in their direction, releasing a** **Sankon Tetsusou towards them. Kagome simply brought up a barrier to surround them, safely shielding them from the attack. This only seemed to anger him even more as he continued to attack the blue dome. Kagome didn't want to harm him, but knew he wouldn't give up anytime soon. Giving a small sigh, she put a bit of her miko ki into it, making the dome turn a bright pink. When Inuyasha attacked the dome again** **, he was blasted back**   **and turned human.**

"... **" Inuyasha was left to stare up at the sky from his position on the ground. Slowly, he raised his clawless hands in front of his face, his eyes widening with mixed emotions. He didn't seem to notice as Kikyo helped him stand back on his feet as she glared hatefully at Kagome.**

" **Don't worry, the effects will wear off by–" before Kagome could finish, a pulse resonated throughout the clearing. Looking for the source, everyone looked shocked to see it came from Tessaiga. Kikyo suddenly pulled a surprised Inuyasha into a quick kiss, leaving Kagome to flinch at the sight as the inu hanyou appeared spellbound by the golem. When the dead priestess finally pulled back with a smug look, Inuyasha opened his eyes with a arrogant smirk and glanced down towards his sword as it continued to beat.**

" **Alright! Now I can destroy Kagome's stupid barrier, kill them, and take the jewel." He then pulled it out from its sheath, making the pulses intensify. Kouga and Sesshomaru both tensed slightly while as Kagome simply wasn't paying attention to any of them. She was focused entirely on the sword.**

_**'It's almost like its pulsating with...'** _ **she placed her hand on her chest and her eyes widened in surprise.** _**'It is… but what does that mean…?'** _

" **Oi! You stupid sword! Transform already!" Inuyasha demanded. He grunted as he was suddenly repelled back by the sword's own barrier. "What the fuck!"**

**Everyone watched as Tessaiga merely floated, beating rhythmically, within its barrier before slowly approaching Kagome's own. When Kagome felt no ill-intent coming from the sword as the two barriers touched, she dropped her own to allow it to pass. Sesshomaru and Kouga tensed even further, but did not move, for they knew Kagome would have never permitted it near them if it wanted to slaughter them. The sword dropped its own barrier and slowly neared them, stopping in front of Kagome. After a few seconds of hesitation, she cautiously reached out and touched the hilt of Tessaiga. The pulsing strengthened, pounding with her nervously beating heart. Soon the throbbing slowed until it completely ceased, and she fully gabbed the hilt, watching in awe as it transformed.** _**'Mistress…'** _ **she heard. Shocked, she looked at the ferocious sword in her hand.**

' _ **Mistress…'**_ **she heard the voice say again. It was in her head.**

' _ **Who are you'**_ **she asked warily.**

' _ **Tessaiga… you are my mistress…'**_

' _ **Why me?'**_ **she asked astonished.**

' _ **The hanyou… he does not defend.. he kills.. you…you protect, Mistress.. You were always my mistress…you freed me from the tomb…'**_

**She remembered that day. Near the beginning of their journey in Inu no Taisho's grave. She was the only one who could pull it out, even if it was by accident.**

" **What the fuck are you doing with my sword, wench!?" Inuyasha bellowed.**

" **Tessaiga… It said I'm its mistress," she said quietly.**

" **Really?" Kouga smirked, placing a hand on her head. "That's a big hit on the mutt's ego," He ruffled her hair playfully. "Congrats!"**

**She smiled before looking at her onii-san. It was his family's sword and she didn't want to use it if he didn't approve. Feeling her eyes on his person, Sesshomaru glanced away from the sword to her, seeing the silent question swimming in her sapphire eyes.**

" **Do with the sword as you wish," he told her simply. With his words, her smile turned to a full on grin before she looked excitedly at the sword.**

" **You fucking wench! Give me back my sword!" Inuyasha growled as best as his human throat could.**

" **No," Kagome said plainly. "It chose me therefore it is mine." Looking at his waist, she pointed Tessaiga at its sheath. "Come," she commanded the sheath. It rattled before shooting forward and enclosing around Tessaiga, returning it to its dormant state. She then set her new sword on the belt strap of her kimono.**

" **You little bitch!" Inuyasha yelled. His eyes darkened to black orbs when he looked behind him as Kikyo grasped his arm with a somewhat frustrated expression. "Keh, whatever wench. Keep the stupid sword. I have Kikyo by my side and now we can finally be together without you getting in between us. I love her. I never loved you. You were just a worthless shard detector. Come on Kikyo, take me with you to Hell so we can be together forever," he said, turning to her. Kikyo's face once became smug and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling them to the underworld.**

" **But.." Kagome said quietly. His words had hurt her deeply and the fact that she still cared for him didn't help. Sure, she wasn't completely in love with him as she used to but because of that, she still had some lingering feelings towards him. It takes time to fall out of an infatuation as profound as hers.**

" **Goodbye Kagome," mocked Kikyo. "Despite what Midoriko said you're still second best to me."**

" **But that's not..." Kagome tried again. But it was already too late. The Earth sucked them both into Hell. The clearing remained as if the two had never stood there. All was quiet until a bright white orb came out of the spot where Inuyasha and Kikyo once stood and flew straight into Kagome. She stumbled back, almost falling until she felt a pair of warm arms encircle her waist. Glancing up, her blue eyes clashed with deep azure.**

" **What the hell was that? Are you ok, Kagome? Are you hurt?" Kouga asked hurriedly.**

" **I'm fine, Kouga" she said assuredly. "That was just the small part of my soul Kikyo stole from me. I was trying to tell him that if he went to hell with her, the soul that was in her clay body would return to me since it's rightfully mine and he would end up there alone."**

" **Stupid mutt-face, he never listens and now look at where that got him," Kouga stated, shaking his head.**

" **Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed.**

**Kagome looked towards where Kirara, the wolves and her friends laid and her eyes watered with fresh tears. But she refused to let them slip until she was alone. "Come on, guys. We need to give them a proper burial and then tell the village." Smelling the salty scent of tears and hearing her words, they both nodded solemnly.**

**End Flashback**

The battle had taken a whole day to finish, starting at sunset and ending near the beginning of dawn. Six lives were lost and two were given freely. Their bodies were burned soon after, with the whole village in attendance. Ayame's had been the only exception. Being a wolf youkai, a close-knit pack oriented clan, her body was given to her pack for their own private funeral. When every funeral pyre had finally burned down and their ashes ready for burial, Kagome herself had secured their resting sites. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku's ashes will be sent to the taijiya village where they had hoped to settle down if they survived. Kagura and Kanna were set to rest within the clearing where they were given their freedom from the dictating master. She had even posted a grave marker for Inuyasha, since there was no body to bury, where he had been sucked into hell. Every single one of them were honored as heroes who died in the struggle of war. Their names would become legendary and viewed as those who fought bravely to protect the weak. Or at least mostly everyone would.

Her right arm fell away from her legs to lay atop Tessaiga on the ground beside her. Slowly, her fingers wound around the hilt until the sword was held tightly in her grasp. Settled beside it was her sword, Satsugai; the rest of her friend's weapons were piled inside Kaede's hut. Raising her head back to rest against the Goshinboku, she finally allowed the tears to silently fall from her closed eyes. Her tear trails mixed with the rain drops falling down her face, making it appear as if she wasn't crying at all. No sobs were heard, only the thumps of the rain pelting her body and the surrounding forest.

' _Damn you, Inuyasha…'_ Kagome thought brokenly.  _'I hope the pain of your burning soul was worth being with the one you thought was Kikyo.'_ Despite what he did to her, she did not have the heart to tell the villagers of his betrayal and asked her friends not speak of it. He did, after all, fight valiantly against Naraku and helped stop his evil reign. The only ones who knew everything were her friends. She could not blame 'Kikyo,' for it wasn't truly her, the golem's existence being the result of black magic and hatred. So in respect for their efforts in the fight, she still created the grave marker for Inuyasha and prayed before Kikyo's original grave for her soul.

Opening her sapphire orbs, she stared up at the ashen sky, her tears continuing their rapid fall from her red, puffy eyes.  _'Onee-chan… Onii-chan…'_  a heart wrenching sob escaped her at the thought of Sango and Miroku.  _'You had a new reason to live for… you were supposed to live to care for him…!'_ Remembering the promise she made to both, she knew she would fulfill it no matter what.

Eventually, her eyes once again slipped closed.  _'Kohaku… I'm sure you would have loved to meet him…'_ she thought sadly.  _'I'll help him grow into a man you and his parents would have been proud of…'_  Her thoughts soon switched to the she-wolf. ' _Ayame… I will always be in the life of the wolf you so dearly loved. He will always be able to count on me.'_

Finally, her mind turned to the deceased, unexpected allies.  _'Kagura… Kanna… I wished I could have saved you earlier and prevent your deaths. But you fought fearlessly and for that I am proud.'_  She continued to remain leaning against the Goshinboku, relishing the peaceful aura it projected as it calmed her frazzled mind. An hour later, a familiar aura entered her circle of senses. She knew who that was.

Kouga was walking through the woods, towards the Goshinbok. He knew Kagome would be there and he, along with the rest of her friends, were starting to worry about her. They had given into her request to be alone so she could properly mourn, but that had been at sunset. She had stayed there the whole day, not returning to the village to even change from her torn fighting kimono. He kept walking until the soothing scent of dew and cherry blossoms hit his nose as he stepped into the clearing where Kagome sat against the enormous tree. Strolling to her, he silently offered his hand to help her stand. Kagome took it without question and didn't mind the fact that he still held it tightly even after she stood.

"Kagome…" he started quietly, "come back to the village. Shippo and the rest are worried about you. You haven't moved from this spot for hours and their starting to have trouble keeping Hiroki quiet."

' _Hiroki...'_ his name snapped her out of her daze. Tightening her grip on his hand, she nodded seriously before letting go to pick up both her swords and strapping them to her belt. When she was done, Kouga then grabbed her hand again and began to lead her back to the village.

All the while her thoughts were on the small infant. Hiroki.. He was the six month old son of Sango and Miroku. A little over a year ago, they had proclaimed their love to each other and after much convincing from Miroku, Sango agreed to marry him. Soon after, they discovered she was pregnant, thanks to their youkai friends' sensitive noses. Now the poor child was left without both parents and she was determined to raise him right.

"OKAASAN!"

"KAGOME-NEE-CHAN!"

Before she knew what happened, she was on the ground, with two sniffling children and a purring neko on top of her. Looking around, she saw she was in front of Kaede's hut, everyone watching with a mixture of relief and amusement. Turning back to the children, she attempted to calm them from their anguished state.

"Shhhh… Calm down you two. I'm alright. There's no need to cry," she murmured, gently wiping the tears off their faces and petting Kirara.

"B-but, o-okasaan" Shippo stuttered, "we didn't know if you were okay! We thought you were hurt really bad when you didn't come back!" Rin nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Kagome-nee, we thought that you… left like Lady Sango and the rest did. We thought you were never going to come back to us!" she cried.

Kagome felt a pang of guilt hit her for making them worry about her. She got up and hugged them tightly. "It's okay. I came back. I just needed some time to myself to think about everything. Gomen, I should have returned sooner so you two wouldn't have had to worry." Hearing a baby's cry, she saw Kaede walk out of her hut with a bundle in her arms.

"Kagome, you have finally returned, child," she gave a small smile. Nodding, Kagome walked up to her and gently took the crying baby from her arms.

"Hiroki.." she called quietly to the child. The baby immediately stopped its crying upon hearing the familiar voice and opened his eyes. Bright violet orbs stared back at her, eyes just like his fathers. Dark brown hair peeked out from under the blanket protecting his head, his mother's hair. She smiled and silently offered him her index finger. Hiroki happily grabbed onto it with his little hands and began to enthusiastically bite on it, despite not having any teeth. He was teething, after all.

"Kaede, they told me that they want me to raise him..." Kagome told her quietly, not looking away from the baby's adorable face. He was going to grow up to be a handsome man. Hopefully he doesn't take after his father's perverted ways. She smiled slightly at the thought.

"Aye, child. I knew they would entrust you with him when I was told of their deaths," she said, smiling sadly. "There are also some things inside for you." Kagome looked at her questionably before walking into the hut. She noticed a pile of things in the far corner of the hut.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome!" Rin and Shippo said as one. That's right... she forgot it was her 18th birthday. "I know you're sad, okaasan, but everyone thought you might feel better if you got your gifts. We got them for you before everyone went to fight Naraku." Shippo said. He didn't want his okaasan to stay sad. Kirara meowed from his head, as if agreeing with him.

Kagome smiled at their attempts to make her happy. She carefully sat down, rocking a now sleeping Hiroki on her lap. Shippo and Rin ran back and forth between her and the pile of gifts. Sesshomaru gave her a beautiful, new silk kimono. It was floor length with a slit on the left side to show off her long legs. It was a light shade of blue with a darker shade of blue flower petals stitched from the waist down to the hem, giving the appearance that they were falling. There was a crescent moon on the right shoulder to show the wearer came from the House of the Moon. With it, came a silver obi that would accent her small waist. Overall she thought she would look good in it. If she knew Sesshomaru, he had it specifically made for her.

Kouga , Ginta, and Hakkaku gave her a pair of twin swords made out of youkai bones. The hilts were wrapped in white and black bandages with a small, black howling wolf carved onto each handle. The two swords could also be joined together as one. Kouga proudly announced to her that he had made them himself, leaving Ginta and Hakkaku to silently fume over their leader's betrayal, muttering about "ungrateful Alphas and their egos." Kagome merely smiled at their antics.

Rin and Shippo gave her a drawing with all their friends together that they drew out of the crayons she brought them before. Rin also made her a flower crown out of pretty blue and white flowers. Shippo, not wanting to be outdone, made her a bracelet. It was simple, with a small wooden fox on single strong thread to hold it together. Kaede gifted her with medical herbs and spell-bound returning arrows.

Sango had left her an exterminating uniform. It looked just liked hers but instead of pink armor, it was a shining blue. Miroku left her exorcism oufdas and a dagger. Ayame had made her a blanket out of pure white wolf pelt. Inuyasha, and obviously Kikyo, left her with nothing. But she didn't care right now. Just the thought of her fallen friends brought fresh tears to her eyes. But she would be strong. For her children.

"Happy birthday, okaasan. I know you're sad. We all are, but we know they wouldn't want to see any of us cry," Shippo whispered quietly while Rin nodded. Rin then dragged over her old sleeping bag for them to sleep in. It was already past midnight. She got up, with Hiroki soundly asleep in her arms and settled into sleep. Shippo curled up on her left with Kirara while Rin laid on her other side with Hiroki.

Seeing the cute sight, Kouga decided he should sleep as well and sat with his back against the wall, next to their heads. Resting his right arm on his propped leg, he quickly fell asleep. Ginta and Hakkaku fell asleep leaning against one another near their Alpha. Sesshomaru slipped out of the hut, having no desire to rest and instead chose to scour the area for any danger to his small pack. Kaede was already resting near the slowing fire in the middle of the hut. It had been a long day and they all need a break. Heaving a tired sigh, Kagome shifted into a comfortable position within the pile of children and neko, allowing herself to fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
